Baby Names
by Seito
Summary: Superboy wanted a civilian name. Robin provided the means for finding one.   "So what name are you trying out today?" "Walter." "And tomorrow?" "PeeWee." R&R


I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It started with Wally.<p>

He supposed he could argue it always started with Wally, but Superboy couldn't help himself. Of all his teammates, Wally was the most _human_. Sure, technically he wasn't, but he acted as if he did. Robin and Artemis, while human as well, had too many secrets. Speed aside, Wally had a normal human family and in general was very open about his civilian life in general.

Superboy was getting off topic here.

To sum up four weeks of pondering into a short sentence, Superboy had noticed that Wally had two names: Wally and Kid Flash.

He had asked Robin about it, because Robin had known Wally the longest. Robin looked at him funny for a moment. Finally in a quiet voice, he said, "One is his superhero name, and one is his civilian name. It's like… two sides of yourself. See in Wally's case, he was born as Wally. He has a family, goes to school, and has friends all who call him Wally. But when he's out saving people he goes by Kid Flash."

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"Well, mostly for protection. See we stop a lot of bad people right?"

Superboy nodded.

"What would happen if one of those bad people knew that Kid Flash was Wally West? The criminal could hunt down Wally's parents and friends and hurt them. Or worse take them hostage as revenge against Kid Flash," Robin explained.

Superboy looked horrified. The implication of why Wally had two names is now much clearer. He thought about it longer. "Is Robin a superhero name?" he asked.

Robin grinned at him. "Yeah. It's the same like how Kaldur is Aqualad and Megan is Miss Martian."

"But you don't have a second name," Superboy pointed out.

Robin shook his head. "That's only cause I haven't told anyone it yet. I like keeping it a secret."

Superboy frowned and crossed his arms. "Even from us?" That didn't seem very nice of Robin.

Robin chuckled. "I'll tell you guys, one day. What brought this question on, Supey?" he deflected. He pushed off the ground into a handstand, watching his teammate closely.

Superboy shook his head this time. "It's nothing."

* * *

><p>The next day, Robin showed up with a small watch-like device. He strapped it on to Superboy's wrist, handed Superboy a book, and vanished before Superboy could ask what was going on. Superboy opened the book. It contained a list of various names in alphabetical order.<p>

"Why would Robin give me a book of names?" Superboy asked. He thumbed through it. In the middle of the book he found a note. It read:

_ Here's a book of baby names Supey. Since you were asking about a civilian name, I figured it was high time you got one yourself. The idea behind this all is for you to choose a name and use it every day. Have other people call you by that name, say it to yourself and keep doing this until you find a name you like._

_The device I gave you will keep track of all the names you use so you don't have to go in boring alphabetical order. Just input the name you want into it and it'll keep it display incase you forget which name you're using for the day. You can program an entire week into it. It also will also give you more information on the name, like what it means, what nationality it comes from and so forth._

_Good Luck!  
>Robin<em>

_P.S. As added incentive when you find a name you like, come up to me and introduce yourself. Then I'll tell you mine. _

Superboy got started that night. 

* * *

><p>The team caught on right away. Megan was more than happy to help Superboy randomly pick out names from the book. Everyone made it a point to call Superboy by the name he chosen for the day as often as possible. (With the sole exception of missions, Superboy was adamant about being called Superboy on those.) Black Canary thought it was excellent idea and Batman may have smiled at the plan.<p>

"So what name are you trying out today?" Artemis asked. Today she and Superboy were the first ones up. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and handed the box over to Superboy.

Superboy glanced at his watch device. "Walter," he said. He nodded in thanks as Artemis handed him the carton of milk.

Artemis nodded. "And tomorrow?"

"PeeWee."

She choked on her cereal. Superboy looked at her strangely. "Is something wrong with that name?" he asked.

"Well, um Walter. No, not really. But it's connected to a famous um host of a children's tv show that got arrested. The media had a field day with that one," Artemis explained. She didn't want Superboy to think it was a bad name, but it was a bit of a social stigma.

Superboy nodded. "I'll delete it." He didn't want a name that people already thought was weird.

"So then what's tomorrow Walter?"

Artemis had only said it twice, and Superboy has already decided that no, he doesn't like the name Walter. "Anon."

He grew concern when Artemis began to stare at him. "Walter," she said, rubbing her forehead. "Anon is short for anonymous. It isn't a name."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>3 months, some 100 different names later, Superboy had finally found one he liked. He walked over to Robin who was lounging in a chair, typing away on his laptop.<p>

"Robin," he said, calling for the smaller boy's attention.

The Boy Wonder looked up, a curious expression on his face. Superboy stuck out his hand. Manners were important. He had learned that when you meet someone new, you introduce yourself and shake hands with that person. "My name is Conner."

Robin grinned and pulled off his sunglasses. Then he took Conner's extended hand and shook it.

"Hi. I'm Dick. Nice to meet you Conner."

* * *

><p>The End. Please Review. :3<p> 


End file.
